Don't Fear the Reaper
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: When ou have an assasin looking out for you, are you lucky? Or does that mean someone has something out for you? Aren't Assasin'ssupposed to kill? So why protect?
1. Default Chapter

Kitty-wings: Hmmm.... I guess I stopped writing for a while huh? There is a reason, m'loves! First with my Grandfather's passing, and then with Autumnfest, and sleeping over Sammy's house, and talking to Sam in her sleep, and marching in a parade, and spending $43.53 at KFC, and I don't really like KFC that much. Sure, it's wicked good once in a while, but I'll be having chicken for a week... I buy in bulk. Bunch of crap, and withdrawl from Yaoi (That one hurt). I apologize profusely to who ever the heck actually reads any of my stories. (People read my stuff? Gasp! Spit!! Choke-take!!) Infact as I'm writing this, I'm thinking that this chapter had better be good, or else how'll I make up for the damned Author notes? I'm not even sure what I'm writing in yet!!

O O O O O O O.

'Death to Cuteness! Cuteness must die!! Cuteness is evil!!' Was written on Honda's shirt. Of course then in had to have a picture of Mokuba dead, and written on the back 'Death to the maker of this shirt! I shall hunt thee down and sever thy life strand!'

Unless you haven't understood, Hiroto Honda was not just a Highschool student, he was special, and no, the shirt had nothing to do with it. Honda was the number one assasin in all of the East, and Middle east. Honda hated the west, and turned down offers that'd lead him to America. Sure you got freedom, but at what price? Freedom was not free. Nothing comes free, not love, not even living came free.

Of course, he worked for the underground, and he kept what he knew on the low down. Jou had his suspisions, because Jou knew Honda all too well. Which really stunk due to Honda slowly making mistakes in his cover-up stories. Even if Jou did know, and there was a high chance he already did, Honda wasn't afraid of Jou, Honda was afraid of Kaiba. Kaiba could stop him. Kaiba could ruin him.

Honda was always the kind of guy to sacrifice himself for a good cause, and one night he had sacrificed himself in a way he couldn't hide.

Honda had been near the subway, taking down what we here call 'Gangsters'. He had what he needed, the small shooter, and the lethal injection. All he'd have to do is get close enough to inject it with a small dart-gun type thing, and he was home free, he'd get off the train before it started working. Before Hyper-Eboli got to him. Honda wasn't stupid, and had connections in high places.

Honda wore large headphones with 'Don't Fear the Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult on repeat, he had his hair down, and looked totally different, some hung infront of his eyes, and the rest hung in an adorable pony-tail. He had a tight black shirt on, and loose Black pants, he had silver sunglasses on, and looked much like a model or something. He wore black gloves, so not to leave any fingerprints, and a silver chain that said Orantique, on it. That had been his Yami, before his Yami got killed by Bakura.

Honda had never been the same after that, and surprisingly everyone understood. Anzu seemed to understand the most, losing her Yami, Opal, to Marik an Malik. They had become like brother and sister, and some even thought they were in-love. That was impossible though, Honda was gay, and Anzu was bi and with Isis and Mai...

Back to the story, Honda boarded the subway train, and worked his way towards the large man in the green vest. As long as this man was close, and not getting off at the stop that came next, he'd be fine. He'd need a good cover if he was caught. The train hummed to a start, and everyone jerked in the opposite direction, excluding Honda. Honda eyes the Man in the Black suit, and horrible Teal tie, and knew instantly that was the guy.

The bus stopped harshly, and the man with the green vest left the train, barely fitting through the doors, due to his hefty-ness and his suitcase. Honda had it in him to use the Hyper-Eboli on that man, but knew that would be a waste of a perfectly formidable killing disease. Then he was spotted. The burly men next to the teal-tied man surrounded him. Honda knew what was coming to him. As he heard the cocking of a gun, he gasped, and pointed. All the burly men looked, and Honda shot the Teal-tied man. It was soundless, and as soon as the H.E. kicked in, Honda stepped offthe train, into the terminal. More guns were cocked. Even through Headphones he heard the silencer being turned on, and Honda whipped around quickly

They had the wrong man. They weren't shooting at him, they were shooting at... Mokuba Kaiba?!?! Shots rang out with silent brilliancy, and Honda moved with speed and agility, and taking the bullets for the purple haired god. Honda got shot in the arm twice, and in the left thigh once. Honda had sustained worse, he'd live.

Honda didn't seem like Honda, and maybe that's because when Orantique died, He gave what was left of himself to Honda, his soul lived within Honda. Honda looked at the gunmen, who stood in silent awe that he was standing still, and standing his ground. He had taken the bullets, and seemed okay, not even a cringe! Honda was saving that pain for later, he would need it badly soon, so he let it build up. Honda walked to the men, and simply took their guns, and bent the barrel backwards. It seemed inhuman.

Mokuba was crying softly, scared to die. Mokuba hadn't lived enough yet, even he knew that. Honda smirked at the men, who began looking more like boys forced to be men, as he himself must've looked right then.

"Just leave, and let no one hear of this. If word gets out, you'll get it worse than the dude with the ugly tie." Honda whispered, changing his voice to make it deeper, and colder, more Kaiba-esque.

The men nodded, and if they didn't have five-o-clock shadow, you'd swear they were 4 year olds being scolded for peeing in the car.

"Don't fear the Reaper, Boys, No need to fear the Reaper." Honda smirked in a critical-face changing way.

Honda's Assasin nick-name was Reaper, 'cause he brought people to their deaths. The boys left, carrying the dead man, and Honda turned to Mokuba.

"You alright, Mokuba?" Honda asked, walking to Mokuba.

Mokuba drew back in fear. The rest of the train passengers just looked on, they knew what happened, and they were too scared to even get off the train! Mokuba was never more scared than at that moment.

"I ain't here to Reap' ya." Honda chuckled. "I just reaped, so lemme' take you back to Kaiba."

Mokuba just shook his head, and took another step back.

"Look, kid, trust me, or face another attempted murder. Trains aren't safe for the likes of you." Honda looked around nervously. "I know how your brother will react when he hears you were almost killed, he would want you home immediatly. I have my ways." Honda said, and took Mokuba's hand, who 'eeped' at the touch, as if afraid his skin would kill him.

But as Mokuba's hand sunk into the Reapers, Mokuba began to feel safe, and warm, and cared for. Mokuba never wanted to let go.

O O O O O O

The two boys sped away quickly on Honda's Motorcycle, Mokuba holding fast to Honda. He loved being so closeto him, and the fear he held earlier was gone. He never ever wanted to let go. Mokuba didn't know what was happening, he was holding a cold-blooded maniac assasin! How could he feel that way about someone who's killed so many?

The Reaper, or Honda, as he is known, stopped his Motorcycle infront of the mansion. The plates on the Motorcycle said 'Reaper'. Mokuba held on tight to Honda's waist, not knowing it was Honda. Reaper stepped off, and helped Mokuba down. Mokuba looked at him in awe. Sure, Mokuba saw him kill the man, and then come rushing back to save him, but he was still bewildered.

"Here's your stop, li'l man." Honda smiled sweetly.

"You were shot, how are you alive?" Mokuba asked quietly, afraid of raising his voice any louder.

"I don't have a choice, I had to get you home safely." Honda took his headphones off, and shook his head like a wet dog. "Think I'd just leave you after that?!"

"I'm not sure... I don't know you." Mokuba reminded.

Honda would kick himself for that later. "You know my reputation well enough, everyone does."

"Can.. Can I at least help you some?" Mokuba blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I can't leave evidence, blood is evidence, bullets would be evidence, but if I could, I would." Honda wished he could let Mokuba touch him, Orantique had fallen secretly in-love with him, so the feelings were his as well now.

"Please I can burn it after. I... Just want to help..." Mokuba was blushing deeply now, and looking at his feet.

Secretly Mokuba just wanted to touch him, bewith him, be close to him. Maybe if he helped Reaper out, he'd stick around. Mokuba didn't want to never see him again, it would break Mokuba's heart.

"No one can know." Honda sighed.

Mokuba nodded, and kicked a stone, which held a switch pad. "Turning off security camera's." Mokuba explained.

"You trust me that much?" Honda gaped.

"By reputation you only kill for reward, you don't have a payer yet, so you won't kill me. What good would it accomplish anyhow? Kidnapping would work eaiser to your advantage, and I know I can trust you not to steal or touch anything, because blood is covering your fingers." Mokuba walked up to the mansion, opened the door, and walked in.

"Reputation is right then." Honda nodded.

O O O O O O O O O

Honda had his shirt off, and his pants were off as well, he was left in his boxer's. Mokuba didn't seem to have a reason, but he felt safe, and loved, and cared for when this man was near. After the initial shock, Mokuba warmed right up to him. Mokuba's hands worked quickly, and efficiently, causing little to no pain when removing the bullets from his arm, and sewing him up. Mokuba must've had a course in it. Mokuba went to the bloody thigh, washing off the blood, and applying antiseptic. Mokuba's hands ran across pale soft legs, and it was just enough to make Honda aroused. Honda hid it well, even though he was big, he wore really big boxers. Mokuba chuckled, and whispered a 'sorry', and removed the bullet, throwing it in a trashcan.

Soon enough Mokuba had finished, and handed Honda clean pants, and a clean shirt. He handed him his old clothes. Honda carried the trashcan outside, and lit it aflame. Mokuba stood close to him, and smiled at the fire.

"See ya around, Pyro, thanks for it all." Honda brushed his lips across Mokuba's cheek, and was on his bike and far down the street by the time Mokuba stopped blushing in a daze, and looked off after him.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Katwings: Not the best, but it has adjectives, and I'm not the brightest girl right now.


	2. 2

Dun own it, or 'Don't fear the Reaper'

Don't Fear the Reaper.

Honda sat in homeroom, arm bandaged under the 'Cuteness must die' shirt, and his leg bandaged under the uniform pants. It was dress down day, so the shirt was excepted with a few glares from teachers. Honda had come in early so no one saw him limping. He couldn't hide the limping any longer, and at every step he knew that someone would find out.

After all 'Reaper' was all over the news, with warning that he was armed with 'deadly weapons', and 'biological warfare'. The Yugi-Tachi walked in, and gasped in pure shock that Honda was actually sitting in class willingly. Everyone knew Honda hated school! They just brushed it off. Kaiba on the other hand, knew something was up.

Kaiba was scared. Kaiba saw something he shouldn't of had. Kaiba saw the bandages from his house on Honda's arm. Either Honda had very good medical insurance, and got really good stuff, or Honda was in the Kaiba mansion. The story on the news was pretty close to the truth, Reaper got shot a few times, and then brought Mokuba home. Mokuba told the truth to Kaiba, but not to the cops. Mokuba didn't want Reaper hurt or captured.

The bandage, they were light blue, like the gauze he had at his house. Kaiba feared. Kaiba feared because he knew. He knew now who Reaped without remorse. He knew Mokuba had invited the Reaper in, and Kaiba hadn't feared for a second that the Reaper had tried to kill Mokuba in that short time span, but now, and only now Kaiba was afraid.

Honda looked over his shoulder, straight into Kaiba's eyes, and smriked that smirk he reserved normally for only those he reaped. Honda then looked forward, fear in his own eyes. He had made a mistake. A bad one. It was one of his many signatures. Just then a note hit his desk, and he opened it.

'Hoooonnnnndddddaaaa!!!! You Reaped again, didn't you?!'

It was from Jou, scribbled in chicken scratch, you'd swear Jou was a brain surgeon. Honda chuckled, and took out a pen, it was a black pen, and Honda smiled at the memory of Jou giving it to him for his 4th birthday.

'There was a threat, I had to take him out. A menace to society, and to a certain rich family.' Honda jotted back, and that was the end of that conversation.

Honda just began drumming his fingers on his desk, using different parts of his hands, and different places on the desk to get different pitches. He didn't notice, but Yugi-tachi, and Kaiba sure as hell did, the beats were mimical of 'Don't fear the Reaper'.

Honda only stopped when he felt a note hit his fingers, and opened it without a second thought. Boy, he felt popular! He opened it, and had expected this from the moment he felt Kaiba's eyes on the bandaged arm.

'I know who you are. You just stay away from Mokuba, and I'll keep my mouth shut.' Kaiba was an ass.

'Look, Mokuba was who I was trying to protect. No one ever gets the whole story. The man I killed on the train was to kill Mokuba. I was paid to protect Mokuba. Assasin or not, I keep my word, and I will never hurt Mokuba, unless it's necassary to save him. Please, don't tell Mokuba. Mokuba's seen me Reap, and only knows the Reaper as the killer. If Mokuba knew... That'd just be... as bad as H.E. or H. E. C. to me.' Honda wrote back, knowing Kaiba knew H.E. stood for Hyper-Eboli, and H. E. C. was Hyper Excellaratory Cancer.

The note hit the desk again, and Honda reluctantly opened it. 'I won't say a word. Just stay away from him.'

'How can I protect him from a distance? I won't let anything happen to him, you have my word now. I've taken out a hundred others more powerful than you, Kaiba, don't dare test me.' Honda whipped the note back at Kaiba, hard enough to leave a welt on his wrist.

Kaiba looked the note over, and jotted something down, and through it back. 'Tell me who's paying you.'

'Confidential.'

'You want your identity to stay that way?' Kaiba's words were begining to tilt, which meant he was writing quickly, which meant out of anger.

'A man in the west. Normally I don't take people from the west, but the work was here, and it pays a good price. Never gave me a name, just BEWD. Blue Eyes White Dragon. Your biological Brother, I believe.' Honda tossed the note back, and then realized he could switch his seat for that day, it being dress down day, and the substitute they were getting.

Honda sat next to Kaiba, and leaned in, to talk, Kaiba did the same, and there was a brief silence. "I... I have a brother?"

"There is alot of stuff you don't know. Your brother has been looking out for you for years, he has an alias, but it won't get you far. He lives in America, and has been paying me to keep you two safe since before you met me. You two were my first job, and I've been in contact with him for many many years." Honda blushed.

"You've met him, too, haven't you?" Kaiba accused, slightly angry.

"A few times, but only for business and a hotel sleeping arrangement shift." Honda nodded. "Probably not gonna get paid this time, though, since I'm telling you all of this."

"You're not only paid to protect Mokuba, are you?" Kaiba asked, cautiously.

"No, You also. I do a good job, if I say so." Honda smiled triumphantly.

"How did you know Mokuba would be on that bus? And that man? Who's your source?" Kaiba asked.

"Can't say. Confidentiality, all I'll say is that the Wise Man is closer than you think." Honda smiled.

"Wise man? What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked.

"My source, the guy I get it all from, the man who gives me my assignments, the guy who recognized my ability, and got me with your bro's group." Honda said simply.

"You know more than you're telling me. You know it, too." Kaiba growled deeply.

"Walls have ears, man, walls have ears." Honda said, and smiled slightly.

"Meet me after school." Kaiba ordered. "Limo. 2:00, don't be late."

"I don't have to agree to your time and place, it'll be safer if you ride with me. Gray motorcycle, in the parking lot. 2:00, don't be late." Honda smirked.


End file.
